List of Film Antagonists
This is a list of antagonists in ''Dragon Ball'' films, including Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT movies and TV specials, and in order of appearance. ''Dragon Ball'' King Gurumes King Gurumes is the main villain of Movie 1, Curse of the Blood Rubies. At the climax of the film, Shenron is summoned whilst the seven Dragon Balls are gathered inside Gurumes stomach; the ray of light emitted by the Balls during the summoning process explodes through his mouth, destroying the upper floors of his castle. It is also shown that Shenron's actions have re-granted Gurumes his human form, and ultimately his appetite is cured when Penny hands him a common apple, its simplicity shocking the king. His henchmen are: *Bongo, who is crushed by King Gurumes. *Raven, who is a pretty girl. Lucifer Lucifer is the main villain of Movie 2, Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Bulma screamed out to Goku what it was about to do, and he blasted the cannon with a Kamehameha. This did not destroy the cannon, but knocked it off its foundation and pointed straight at Lucifer. The cannon fired right as he looked down the barrel, and the massive energy wave killed him. His henchmen are: *Igor, who is defeated by Yamcha. *Ghastel, who is killed by a swamp monster. Minister Shen Master Shen is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. He is part of a plan with his apprentice Tien Shinhan and General Tao to take over the kingdom of Mifan, ruled by Emperor Chiaotzu. Near the end of the movie, as Tien refuses Shen's order to kill Chiaotzu, Shen says he will kill Chiaotzu himself but he is sent flying off Mifan Castle by Tien's Tri-Beam. His henchmen are the Mifan Army, with notably: *General Tao, who is defeated by Goku, Arale Norimaki, and the Gatchans,. *Lieutenant Blue, who is executed by General Tao. *Major Metallitron, whose head is removed by Goku's Kamehameha several times in the film. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. is the main villain of Movie 1, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. He wishes for immortality with the Dragon Balls, and attempts to kill Kami as revenge for his father's death, but is knocked into the Dead Zone by Gohan. He returns in the anime, in his own filler saga, only to be sealed away in the Dead Zone again by Gohan, this time for good. His henchmen are: *Ginger, who is killed by Goku in the movie *Nicky, who is killed by Goku in the movie *Sansho, who is killed by Piccolo in the movie *Spice, who is killed by Gohan in the anime *Vinegar, who is killed by Gohan in the anime *Mustard, who is killed by Gohan in the anime *Salt, who is killed by Gohan in the anime Dr. Wheelo Dr. Wheelo is the main antagonist of Movie 2, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Wheelo nearly died from an avalanche 50 years prior, but his brain was transferred into a giant android by Dr. Kochin, his assistant. He attempted to take Goku's body, but was killed by the Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Kishime, who is killed by Goku *Misokatsun, who is killed by Goku *Ebifurya, who is killed by Goku *Dr. Kochin, who is killed by Dr. Wheelo *Bio-Men, who resemble Saibamen Turles Turles is the main antagonist of Movie 3, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. He is a low-class Saiyan warrior who has a very similar appearance to Goku. He attempts to drain Earth of all it's energy with the Tree of Might, but is killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Amond, who is killed by Goku *Cacao, who is killed by Goku *Daiz, who is killed by Goku *Rasin, who is killed by Goku *Lakasei, who is killed by Goku Lord Slug Lord Slug is the main villain of Movie 4, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. He is a bloodthirsty Super Namekian who attempts to terra freeze Earth. He also uses the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth, much like King Piccolo. He transforms into a giant to better fight Goku, but is weakened by the sound of Gohan whistling, and is eventually killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. His henchmen are: *Angila, who is killed by Goku *Wings, who is killed by Piccolo *Medamatcha, who is killed by Goku *Commander Zeeun, who is killed by Slug *Gyoshu, who is killed by Slug *Kakuja, who is killed either by Slug or Goku (the ship he is in is destroyed during their battle) *Several unnamed soldiers, most of them are killed by Gohan and Piccolo the remainder of them are killed when Slug blasts them for running from Goku Cooler Cooler is the main villain of Movies 5 and 6, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and The Return of Cooler. He is Frieza's older brother who wants revenge on Goku for killing his brother. He is initially in his fourth form but transforms into a fifth form, something Frieza could not do. He is then defeated by Super Saiyan Goku, who blasts him into the Sun with a Super Kamehameha. He is later revived by the Big Gete Star, where he invades New Namek. His henchmen are: *Salza, who is killed by Piccolo *Neiz, who is killed by Piccolo *Dore, who is killed by Piccolo *Cyclopian Guards Meta-Cooler Meta-Cooler is a metallic manifestation of Cooler in Movie 6, The Return of Cooler. He fights Goku and Vegeta on New Namek, but is destroyed. It is then revealed that these metal forms are just clones, part of an army of thousands. The real Cooler has been in the core of the star, controlling the process. Cooler finally meets his end at the hands of Goku and Vegeta. Cooler died when Vegeta cut his wired arm, and Goku got free of Cooler's wire trap and threw an energy sphere at Cooler, destroying him. Android 13 Android 13 is the main antagonist of Movie 7, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! He is an android created by Dr. Gero's computer to kill Goku. After Android 14 and Android 15 are killed, 13 absorbs their remains and transforms. He is eventually killed by Goku, who absorbs the power of his Spirit Bomb. The androids he fights alongside are: *Android 14, who is killed by Future Trunks *Android 15, who is killed by Vegeta Broly The most popular movie villain, antagonist of Movies 8 and 10, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. He is a Legendary Super Saiyan who hates Goku, but is defeated by him on the New Planet Vegeta. He escapes and crash-lands on Earth. He awakens seven years later after hearing Goten's cries (which remind him of Goku's as a baby). He then battles Goten and Trunks, who are luckily saved by Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan battles Broly, and nearly kills him by having him engulfed in lava. However, Broly survives and pummels Gohan. Soon after, Gohan and Goten launch Kamehameha waves at Broly, and Goku's spirit arrives to join in the beam struggle. They eventually overcome Broly, and he is obliterated, but is cloned in Movie 11. Dr. Raichi Dr. Raichi is the main antagonist of the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. His henchmen are: *Hatchiyack *God Guardon *The Ghost Warriors Bojack Bojack is the main villain of Movie 9, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is an evil intergalactic alien who loves to destroy worlds. He tries to destroy Earth, and transforms into a more powerful form, but is killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in a similar manner to Cell. His henchmen are: *Bido, who is killed by Gohan *Bujin, who is killed by Gohan *Zangya, who is killed by Bojack *Kogu, who is killed by Trunks Bio-Broly Bio-Broly is the main antagonist of Movie 11, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. He is a clone of the original Broly, made by Lord Jaguar and Maloja. He fights Goten, Trunks, and Android 18, but Trunks tricks him into being consumed by culture fluid, where the water turns him to stone and he is killed when Trunks and Goten hit him with Kamehameha waves. Janemba Janemba is the antagonist of Movie 12, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is formed when a tank containing evil souls explodes, transforming a teenage ogre into the fat, yellow demon named Janemba (though in this form he is referred to as Janempa). Goku fights Janemba and resorts to transforming into Super Saiyan 3, and uses a powerful energy attack to defeat the demon. However, this causes Janemba to transform into smaller, more muscular humanoid creature. This form of Janemba is much stronger and more powerful, being able defeat Super Saiyan 3 Goku with relative ease. Vegeta arrives but falls even quicker. The two then fuse into Gogeta, and use a powerful energy ball (Stardust Breaker) to obliterate Janemba, causing him to revert back to a teenage ogre. His henchmen are: *They are not really henchmen, but the giant fat Janemba (Janempa) creates much smaller versions of himself, that attack Goku. However, they are all eventually killed when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Hirudegarn Hirudegarn is the antagonist of Movie 13, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Hirudegarn is a gigantic monster who was chopped in half by a wizard and sealed inside Tapion and Minotia, who were then sealed away in music boxes and sent to the far ends of the universe. Hoi, an evil alien, recovers the boxes. He first finds Minotia, and somehow manages to set him free. The half that was released then kills the young boy, and Hoy travels to earth with Tapion's music box. With the help of the Z Fighters and the Dragon Balls, Tapion is set free, releasing the other half of the monster. The two halves eventually become one, and the Z Fighters attempt to destroy it. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks defeats the first form, but the monster merely evolves into an even more deadly, bug-like beast. Super Saiyan 3 Goku eventually defeats it using the Dragon Fist attack. Aka Aka is the result of a fusion between Abo and Kado. He is the antagonist of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Beerus The God of Destruction Beerus is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. He is incredibly powerful, being able to stop a charge from Super Saiyan 3 Goku with just his finger and dominate the Z Fighters with relative ease. His allies include: *Whis, a powerful character who is Beerus' attendant and martial arts master. Other Paragus Paragus is Broly's father who appeared in Movie 8, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He attempted to kill Vegeta (as revenge for King Vegeta trying to kill both him and Broly) and take over the Earth, but was killed when Broly crushed him inside his space pod. His henchmen include: *Moah, who is killed by Paragus *Krang, a scientist who is killed by a stray energy blast from Broly, which destroys the palace *Several unnamed soldiers, killed by a stray energy blast from Broly while trying to kill Goku and the others Maloja Maloja is an idiotic shaman who yells out incantations and suggested the inhabitants of Zalador's village to sacrifice a person to a monster each year, but when Goten and Trunks killed the monster, Maloja was thrown out. He later gathers some of Broly's blood and takes it to Lord Jaguar and had a clone of Broly created. He was killed when his room flooded with acidic culture fluid, which was released from a tank by a raging Bio-Broly. He appeared in Movies 10 and 11. Lord Jaguar Lord Jaguar is Mr. Satan's enemy who blackmails him into coming to his castle to fight his army of Bio-Warriors. His intent is to have Mr. Satan killed, but when Goten, Trunks, and 18 defeat the Bio Warriors, Jaguar unleashes Bio-Broly. His plan goes horribly wrong, as his lab is destroyed and he and his cousin are nearly killed, but are eventually rescued by Goten and Trunks, and apologize for all the bad things they did. He appeared in Movie 11. Frieza and many other villains Frieza has a cameo appearance in Movie 12, where he returned along with several other dead villains (both from the anime and from other movies), but Gohan easily killed him with a punch to the gut, causing him to explode. The Dictator In Movie 12, when several villains return from the dead, Goten and Trunks fight a dictator who resembles Adolf Hitler. He is roughly the same size as Goten and Trunks. Presumably he is killed when Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and do a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Hoi Hoi is an evil wizard who awakens both halves of Hirudegarn in Movie 13. He is eventually killed when Hirudegarn stomps on him. Gallery TaoIsAboutToKillPilafGang.jpg|General Tao CommanderRedPathToPower.png|Commander Red ParagusDVD.png|Paragus Maloja2.PNG|Maloja Lordjaguar.JPG|Lord Jaguar Fusionreborn14.JPG|Frieza with many other villains TheDictator.png|The Dictator Hoy4.jpg|Hoi See also *List of factions *List of henchmen *List of villains *List of villains in Dragon Ball films Category:Lists * *